This invention generally relates to a method and device for recovering water from atmospheric air and specifically to a method and device for recovering water from atmospheric air using power-plant waste heat to remove water accumulated within a water adsorbent device.
There is currently a requirement and desire to provide a water recovery system on military vehicles for supplying water during field operations. Supplying personnel in the field is a difficult and resource consuming task. Water is one of the largest and most important items for re-supply to personnel in the field. As appreciated, this re-supply takes on greater importance in desert climates. For this reason, the armed forces have been investigating devices for reclaiming or recovering moisture from the atmosphere and storing that moisture for use during operations in the field.
It is currently known in the art to utilize devices that recover moisture produced during combustion from an exhaust stream. Such devices recover the moisture exhausted from the vehicle's power plant, and attempt to purify this moisture as potable water. This water vapor expelled during the combustion process includes many exhaust gases. Attempts to recover drinking water directly from exhaust gases of vehicles have been unsuccessful due to the level of impurities contained within typical exhaust gases.
Another known system is to condense moisture from the atmosphere. The technical problem presented by condensing humidity or moisture from the atmosphere is that great amounts of energy are required. Typically, the power for the refrigeration system in low humidity environments is prohibitive. Further, additional systems increase maintenance and repair costs and efforts. Such a system is unattractive for military vehicles based on the size and power required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a system and method for recovering water from atmospheric air that does not require additional power systems and minimizes water purification requirements.